Never looking
by StolenProdigy
Summary: They've been hated by so many people, they have so many problems,they are so misunderstood. But too eachother the other is the most beautiful thing they have ever seen, ever since they first laid eyes on eachother they knew they liked eachother as more than a friend. Never looking but always seeing.


**Ok this stories going to be a little confusing nearly all of Jades point of views are going to be her thinking and in her mind but Cats are going to be in reality and talking to the other if you get what i mean  
just read it and find out R&R please c:... also I'm really sorry if i switch between past and present tense just to warn you I'm really bad at keeping to one ^^* so advanced apologies..**

* * *

**Jade Pov ~**

Sitting at the usual table listening to the mindless drone of the other, thinking slowly to myself. I knew i had always liked her, not just liked as in best friend but something more, the way she walks, the way she doesn't care about anything but she does at the same time, the way everyone thought she was mindless but i know she isn't, her fantasy world of stories are just a facade to the real her, shes been hurt so many times in the past she has too. It's like me ,my walls are the horrible comments, the violence, the lack of trust. My walls are to keep people out by pushing them away, But hers are to seem so ditsy that people just can't be bothered and walk away. Shes nice. I'm horrible. Shes Cat. I'm Jade. And I'm in love with my best friend.

**Cat Pov ~**

Jade seems rather distracted today, but not in a bad way like for instance she wasn't glaring at anyone she looked calm staring down at the salad untouched slightly jabbing it with her fork every once and while like shes trying to prove she isn't asleep or anything so no one interrupts her thoughts. Although i don't think anyone but me would interrupt her Tori is fawning over Beck, ever since him and Jade broke up Tori has been like a dog on heat she hasn't left Becks side once and i think its a bit obsessive. He looked rather annoyed by it but knowing him he won't say anything because hes too nice to hurt her feelings sometimes i think he likes her...not as a food or anything because that's silly because even though Sikowitz called her Toro once shes not food. Robbie is arguing with Rex yet again about Rex wanting to go and visit ''His Northridge girls'' and Robbie wanting to stay in and watch a movie. Andre is on his phone doing god knows what, i think hes on his new mixing software he bought a few days ago. Where as me,i am once again looking at Jade, she looks so peaceful without all the meanness, without all the shouting, i wonder what shes thinking about because she looks in so much concentration, shes started fiddling with her eyebrow piercing now its so shiny I'm surprised a magpie hasn't tried stealing it. In all my though i hadn't heard Tori calling me.

**General Pov ~ **

"CAT" shouted Tori  
"y...yes?" shuddered to life Cat  
"The bell has gone we need to get to class come on

It seemed like slow motion everyone was leaving some were dancing, some were walking, some were running. But the point is everyone was leaving, Robbie is walking with Rex. Tori is walking with Beck. Andre is already gone. Then there's Cat walking in solidarity alone toward the building that to her because there is no Jade is the loneliest place in the world.  
One is nice, One is mean. One is Cat, One is Jade. They are both alone. They are both in love with each other but nether know it.

**Jades Pov ~**

It seemed forever in stupid Sikowitz's class i avoided everyone and all the activities the class had to do, i just threatened to throw Sikowitz's coconut out of the window and he left me alone. Although i could feel Cats eyes bore into the back of my head the whole lesson, i don't think she stopped looking at me once, she must be able to sense that somethings wrong, shes good like that but knowing her she won't know what is wrong just that something is.

Now I'm just lying here staring at the same four walls wondering, if Beck has asked out Tori yet, If Cat think about me as much as i think about her. That thought leaves my mind as soon as it enters because i know she doesn't.

I get up and turn on my radio and a familiar song begins to play as i get into bed and close my eyes, the words seem so real

The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming.  
Do you feel the way I do? Right now.  
I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling.  
Call it anything but love.  
And I will make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?  
Please don't stand so close to me; I'm having trouble breathing.  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now.  
I give you everything I am, all my broken heartbeats, until I know you'll understand.  
And I will make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

And I keep waiting for you to take me.  
You keep waiting to save what we have.

So I'll make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance.C  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
How long 'till we call this love, love, love?

I must have fallen asleep because i wake up to my phone vibrating in my hand, also a familiar name comes onto the screen  
**Calling Cat Valentine**

I groggily answer  
**  
General Pov ~**

**Jade:- **"H...Hello?"  
**  
Cat:- **"Hi is this Jade"  
**  
Jade:- **"No shit you rang me..."  
**  
Cat:- **"Oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to make you angry"  
**  
Jade:- **"What do you want Cat?"  
**  
Cat:-** "C...Can i come over please i need to talk to you about something  
**  
Jade:- **"..."  
**  
Cat:-**"Jade?"

**Jade:- **"Okay be over quickly please"

**Cat:- **"Okay thank you bye!"

And Cat hung up. Then so did jade. Both had one thing on their mind. The other.

**Cats Pov ~  
**I was very surprised she said yes, but i didn't hesitate to hang up the phone just in case she changed her mind. I practically sprinted out of ym front door and onto my bike and i peddled as fast as possible.  
On the way there i played through my head all the scenarios that could possibly happen

**Jades Pov ~  
**I thought to myself what Cat possibly wanted to talk about, but alas i came up blank.

**Cats Pov ~  
**I pedaled harder than ever before to get there fast.

**Jades Pov ~  
**She should be here by now.

**Cats Pov ~**  
I ride up into the drive way with a screech.

**Jades Pov ~  
**I think i heard something.

**Cats Pov ~  
**I'm here.

**Jades Pov ~  
**Shes here.

i faintly hear a knock on my bedroom door. Although i have no idea how she got into my house but that was the last of my worries at this very moment, she was knocking my door. I beckoned her to come in

**Cats Pov ~ **  
I hear a quiet "come in" from inside the room so i slowly open the door to find jade sitting cross legged on her bed, she looked so serene, so calm like the calm before the storm, she's been hated by so many people, so many problems, so misunderstood. But too me she is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen, ever since i first laid eyes on her i knew i liked her as more than a friend, shes always been there for me even though i can't trust many people i can trust her with anything and i know she won't tell anyone. i feel like i know her but i don't at the same time and that's what intrigues me about her, and i know she doesn't feel the same about me as i do about her i still don't want her to go

**Jades Pov ~  
**she slowly opens the door she looked so serene, so calm like the calm before the storm, she's been hated by so many people, so many problems, so misunderstood. But too me she is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen, ever since i first laid eyes on her i knew i liked her as more than a friend, shes always been there for me even though i can't trust many people i can trust her with anything and i know she won't tell anyone. i feel like i know her but i don't at the same time and that's what intrigues me about her, and i know she doesn't feel the same about me as i do about her i still don't want her to go.

**General Pov ~**

**Cat :- **j...jade I...

**Jade :- **Cat I think I lovyou ou as more than a friend and i want to be with you I'm sorry I know your going to hate me and never speak to me again im sorry

At that moment everything was calm. Everything was normalEra both girls looking at eachother waiting for the other to make the first move but never wanting to. It was one of the beautiful moments in life where everything just stops

**Cat :- **Jade I...I love you too, that's what I was coming over to tell you

Again both girls stay unmoving and as to seal the moment as perfect they leaned into eachother and sealed it wi a kiss nether would ever forget.

The next day Jade receives a message from Cat it read

**Dear Jade**

**You're so perfect and sweet and I can't believe i finally get to call you mine. Its breath-taking to think that someone so beautiful could ever like someone like me. I love your hair, its so beautiful and unique. I love your pale skin, it glows whenever you smile. I love your smile, its so bright and cheerful. And your eyes sparkle every day. I can't write much because I'm on my phone:( but one day, I'll write you pages and pages that you deserve xoxoxoxoxox**

and Cat receives one back plain, simple but the best thing she could read.

**Dear Cat**

**I love you too**

there are two girls. Ones mean. Ones nice. They each have problems. One build walls to push people away with insults and violence. The other builds walls to push people away by thinking she doesn't understand. But both love eachother. And they make eachother happy.

They've been hated by so many people, they have so many problems,they are so misunderstood. But too eachother the other is the most beautiful thing they have ever seen, ever since they first laid eyes on eachother they knew they liked eachother as more than friends. Never looking but always seeing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, sorry if it got a bit confusing I tried my best.**

**R&R appreciated . I'd like to give a quick shout your to my friend who for purposes I will call Cat. This is another one of my stories that come together in my made up world and thanks to you and with help from your paragraph this is my first story to reach 2000 words THANK YOU! LOVE YOU! :D**


End file.
